mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Магия дружбы. Часть 1
Русская стенограмма = :Рассказчик: Давным-давно волшебной страной Эквестрией правили две сестры. Вместе они создали гармонию во всем королевстве. Старшая сестра использовала свой волшебный рог, чтобы Солнце поднималось каждое утро, а младшая сестра заботилась о том, чтобы ночью сияла Луна. Только так сёстры могли сохранять гармонию в своей стране между всеми пони. Но со временем младшая стала меняться. Благодаря заботе старшей сестры, пони веселились на лугах в течение всего дня. Однажды после длинной лунной ночи, младшая сестра отказалась уступать место Солнцу. Старшая сестра пыталась вразумить младшую, но та не поддавалась на уговоры: её поглотила тёмная сторона Луны, она грозилась что мир погрязнет в вечной темноте и мраке. :грома :Рассказчик: Чтобы спасти волшебную страну, старшая сестра использовала самую могущественную силу: магию элементов гармонии. Она защитила не только младшую сестру, но и всю страну. Отныне, старшая сестра стала заботиться затихая и о Луне. :Сумеречная Искорка: В стране Эквестрии вновь воцарилась гармония на века. Хмм... Элементы гармонии, где-то я уже об этом слышала, но где же? :Твинклшайн: Держи, Искорка! Мунденсер устраивает танцы в своем замке. Хочешь пойти? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, простите, девочки, сегодня мне нужно заниматься. :Твинклшайн: вздыхает Эта пони интересуется хоть чем-нибудь кроме учёбы? Мне кажется, её больше волнуют книги, чем друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, что где-то слышала про элементы гармонии. :Спайк: О-у! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! Спа-айк! Спайк? :Спайк: стонет :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот ты где. Быстрее, найди мне старую копию предсказаний. А это что такое? :Спайк: Это подарок для Мунденсер, но... :писк :Сумеречная Искорка: О, Спайк, ты же знаешь, у нас нет на это времени. :Спайк: Но у нас каникулы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, нет... нет, нет, нет, нет! ворчит Спайк! :Спайк: Она здесь! :удар :Сумеречная Искорка: О! Элементы, элементы, Э, э, э, э... Нашла! Элементы гармонии ссылка на Лунная пони. :Спайк: Лунная пони? Да это просто старая сказка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пони, пони, вот! Лунная пони - это древний миф. Властная пони, которая мечтала править Эквестрией. Была поражена силами гармонии и заточена на Луне. Легенда гласит, что в самый длинный день за четыре тысячи лет она освободится из заточения при помощи звёзд и тогда в мире настанет вечная ночь. вздох Ты понимаешь, что это значит? :Спайк: Нет. О-о.. :шлёп :Спайк: О-у! :Сумеречная Искорка: Запиши это для принцессы, пожалуйста! :Спайк: Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, прекрасная принцесса, жажда знаний привела меня к необычайному открытию: мы находимся на грани глобальной катастрофы! :Спайк: Подожди. Гло... Глоба... :Сумеречная Искорка: Всемирной :Спайк: Все-е... :Сумеречная Искорка: Эээ... Катастрофы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... Должно быть, нам всем грозит опасность! Смотри, мифическая Лунная пони в действительности Лунная пони, приносящая мглу. Вскоре она вернется в Эквестрию и принесёт с собой вечную тьму. Мы должны сделать что-нибудь, чтобы предотвратить эту катастрофу. Я жду вашего скорого ответа. Ваша преданная ученица, Сумеречная Искорка. :Спайк: Сумереч-ная Искор-ка. Готово! :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично, отправляй! :Спайк: Сейчас? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно! :Спайк: Хм, я не знаю, Искорка. Принцесса Селестия очень занята подготовкой к летнему празднику Солнца, а это уже послезавтра. :Сумеречная Искорка: В том-то всё и дело, Спайк! Послезавтра Солнце взойдет в четырёхтысячный раз! Мы обязаны связаться с принцессой незамедлительно! :Спайк: Не-за-мед... незамед-ли... :Сумеречная Искорка: Немедленно! :треск :Спайк: О-у! Ладно, ладно. Готово! Только не волнуйся. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не волнуюсь, Спайк: принцесса мне доверяет. Я всю жизнь училась у неё и она мне верит. :Спайк: рыгает :Сумеречная Искорка: Я же говорила, что она примет меры незамедлительно. :Спайк: откашливается Моя преданная ученица, Искорка. Ты прекрасно знаешь насколько сильно я ценю тебя и доверяю тебе... :Сумеречная Искорка: М-хм. :Спайк: ...но тебе пора прекратить читать эти старые книжки. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздох :Спайк: Моя дорогая Искорка, в жизни молодой пони есть много радостей, помимо чтения книг. Поэтому я назначаю тебя ответственной за проведение праздника Солнца в этом году. Место проведения торжества - Понивилль. И у меня для тебя очень важное задание: найти друзей. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздох :Спайк: Посмотри на это с хорошей стороны, Искорка: принцесса разрешила тебе остаться в библиотеке. Тебя это не радует? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, очень радует! А знаешь почему? Потому что я права. Я всё подготовлю, а потом вернусь в библиотеку и найду доказательства того, что Лунная пони существует. :Спайк: Но принцесса также попросила тебя завести друзей, разве не так? :Сумеречная Искорка: Она сказала заняться подготовкой праздника. Я её ученица и буду выполнять поручение, но дружба не сможет спасти Эквестрию от беды. Ой! :Королевская охрана: ржание :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, господа. :Королевская охрана: фырканье :Спайк: Возможно, с жителями Понивилля есть о чем поговорить. Да ладно тебе, Искорка, просто попробуй. :Сумеречная Искорка: Э-э-э... Привет? :Пинки Пай: А-А-А!!! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж... Это было познавательно :Спайк: Хм. :Спайк: Празднование дня Солнца. Официальный список задач. Пункт первый: подготовка банкета, Яблочная аллея. :Эпплджек: Ю-ху! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Давай покончим с этим. Добрый день. Меня зовут Сумеречная Искорка. :Эпплджек: Как поживаете, мисс Искорка? Очень рада нашему знакомству! Я - Эпплджек, у меня много друзей здесь на Яблочной аллее. :Сумеречная Искорка: Друзей? Вообще-то я... А-ох. :Эпплджек: Итак. Чем я могу помочь вам? :Сумеречная Искорка: Кхм-кхм. Вообще-то я здесь, чтобы подготовить всё для празднования дня Солнца, а ты занимаешься едой? :Эпплджек: Конечно, а как иначе?! Не хочешь попробовать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Только, если это ненадолго. :треугольника :Эпплджек: Сбор всех пони! :Эпплджек: Друзья! Давайте я познакомлю вас с семьёй Эппл! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, но мы правда очень спешим. :Эпплджек: Итак, это - Пирожок, Яблоко-на-Палочке, Красное Яблочко, Вкуснятина, Ароматное Яблочко, Яблоко-в-Карамели, Яблочный Штрудель, Яблочный Пирог, Яблочный Бриошь, Хрустящее Яблоко-с-Корицей, Большой Маки, Яблочный Цветок и Бабуля Смит. Просыпайся, Бабуля, у нас гости! :Бабуля Смит: Что? Суп готов? Я иду, уже иду. :Эпплджек: Что ж, могу сказать, они уже стали членами семьи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, я вижу, что с едой у вас всё в порядке, а значит, мы можем идти. :Эппл Блум: А вы разве не останетесь на обед? :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, но у нас ещё куча дел. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну ладно. :Спайк: С едой всё решили, теперь погода. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, я съела слишком много пирога. :Спайк: Хм, здесь должна быть пони-пегас Радуга. Она разгонит тучи. :Сумеречная Искорка: У неё не очень хорошо получается, не так ли? :Радуга Дэш: Хе-хе, простите? Давайте, я помогу вам. Похоже, я перестаралась. Хм, а как насчёт этого? Это мой запатентованный метод сушки облаков! Ну что вы, не стоит благодарить меня, я рада быть полезной! Эм? :Сумеречная Искорка: Дайте угадаю, вы - Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: Единственная и неповторимая! А что, вы слышали обо мне? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я слышала, что вы должны разгонять тучи. Ой... Я - Сумеречная Искорка, принцесса просила меня проследить за погодой. :Радуга Дэш: Да-да, всё под контролем. Я всё сделаю, как только закончу тренироваться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тренироваться для чего? :Радуга Дэш: Для Чудо-молний! Они будут выступать завтра на празднике и я тоже покажу, на что способна. :Сумеречная Искорка: Чудо-молнии? :Радуга Дэш: Да :Сумеречная Искорка: Самые талантливые летатели во всей Эквестрии? :Радуга Дэш: Так точно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне всё ясно: они не возьмут в команду пегаса, который даже на один день не может очистить небо от туч. :Радуга Дэш: Эй! Я за десять секунд могу расчистить небо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Докажи! :Радуга Дэш: Один взмах волшебной палочки! Ну, что я говорила? Десять секунд, красота! Я не оставлю Понивилль в беде. Ха-ха-ха, видели бы вы себя. Ха-ха-ха, ты очень смешная, Искорка. Надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся. :Спайк: Ух-ты, она потрясающая! :Спайк: Стой! Совсем скоро ты привыкнешь. :Спайк: Декорации. Прекрасно! :Сумеречная Искорка: С декорациями всё в порядке, проблем не будет. Совсем скоро мы вернёмся в библиотеку. Очень красиво. :Спайк: Не декорации - она! :Рарити: М-м-м, нет, нет, нет. О, нет! Ну вот. :Спайк: Как мои колючки? Всё нормально? :Сумеречная Искорка: Добрый день. :Рарити: Минуточку, пожалуйста. Я, так сказать, занята. Ах, да! Блёстки всегда очень выгодно смотрятся, не так ли? Рарити, ты просто талант! Итак, чем могу помочь? А-а-а! Вот это да! Дорогая моя, что случилось с твоей причёской? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, ты о моей гриве. Это долгая история. Я пришла для того, чтобы проверить как идут дела с декорациями. :Рарити: И это всё? А как же быть с причёской? :Сумеречная Искорка: Стой! Куда мы идём? Помогите! :Рарити: Нет, нет, не-а! Слишком зелёный, слишком жёлтый, слишком пышно, недостаточно пышно, слишком вычурно, чересчур блестяще. Ну, дорогая, ты рассказывала откуда ты... :Сумеречная Искорка: Меня... послали... из Кан-терлота, чтобы... Ой! :Рарити: Из Кантерлота? О, я тебе завидую! Шик, утончённость, я всегда мечтала жить там. Расскажи, пожалуйста, мне всё, что можешь и тогда мы с тобой станем самыми лучшими подружками. Изумруды! О чём я только думала! Тебе нужны рубины :Сумеречная Искорка: Быстрее! Иначе она надумает перекрасить меня! :Спайк: Ой... Ну разве она не прекрасна? :Сумеречная Искорка: Соберись, Казанова! Что дальше по списку? :Спайк: Последний пункт: музыка. :Флаттершай: О, нет... М-м-м, остановитесь, все, пожалуйста. Сэр, простите меня, не обижайтесь, но вы звучите не совсем складно. Повторяйте, пожалуйста, за мной. И раз, и два, и раз, два, три. :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет! :Флаттершай: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, извините, простите, я не хотела напугать ваших птиц. Я пришла для того, чтобы проверить музыку и она прекрасна. И-и-и... Я - Сумеречная Искорка, а вас как зовут? :Флаттершай: Ам... Я - Флаттершай :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, что вы сказали? :Флаттершай: М... Меня зовут Флаттершай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я вас не расслышала. :Флаттершай: Флаттершай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, похоже, ваши птицы вернулись. Значит, полагаю, всё в порядке. Продолжайте в том же духе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ла-адно... Что ж, это было просто. :Флаттершай: Ах, малютка дракон! Ах, раньше я не видела маленьких драконов. Он такой милый! :Спайк: Так-так-так. :Флаттершай: Он ещё и говорит! Я и не знала, что драконы умеют говорить! Это просто потрясающе! Я, я, я даже не знаю что сказать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, в таком случае, нам пора идти. :Флаттершай: Стойте, подождите! Как его зовут? :Спайк: Я - Спайк. :Флаттершай: Привет, Спайк. Я - Флаттершай. Ух-ты, говорящий дракон! А о чём разговаривают драконы? :Спайк: Что именно вас интересует? :Флаттершай: Меня интересует абсолютно всё! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох! :Спайк: Ну, моя жизнь началась с яркого лилово-зелёного яйца. :Спайк: И это история всей моей жизни. До сегодняшнего дня. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе ещё? :Флаттершай: Да, конечно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне очень жаль... И как мы оказались здесь так быстро? Здесь я остановилась в Понивилле, а моему милому дракончику срочно нужно поспать. :Спайк: Нет, ничего подобного! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, вы только посмотрите: он так устал, что даже не может стоять на ногах. :Флаттершай: Бедняжка! Его нужно уложить в кроватку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, точно так мы и поступим. Спокойной ночи. :Спайк: Хм, грубиянка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, Спайк, но я должна убедить принцессу о нападении Лунной пони. У нас уже почти нет времени. Я должна позаниматься в тишине, чтобы всякие безрассудные пони не пытались со мной подружиться. Где же свет? :Пони: Сюрприз! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... :Пинки Пай: Сюрприз! Привет, я - Пинки Пай и я организовала эту вечеринку в твою честь. Ты удивилась? Правда, удивилась? Ну, ну? :Сумеречная Искорка: Очень удивилась. В библиотеке должно быть тихо. :Пинки Пай: Это всё ерунда! Какая же вечеринка в тишине? Ну сама посуди: скучно! Я увидела тебя, как только ты приехала. Помнишь, ты со всеми здоровалась, а я только кричала. Помнишь, понимаешь, просто раньше мы с тобой не встречались. А если мы не встречались, то значит ты - новенькая. Дело в том, что я знаю каждого пони в Понивилле. А если я тебя не видела, значит с тобой никто не знаком. А если с тобой никто не знаком, значит у тебя нет друзей. А если у тебя нет друзей, значит тебе одиноко. Мне стало очень грустно от этой мысли и поэтому я решила организовать для тебя шикарную весёлую дружескую вечеринку на которую пригласила каждого жителя Повинилля. Понимаешь, теперь у тебя есть много друзей! :Эпплджек: Всё в порядке, красавица? :Пинки Пай: О-у, она так счастлива, что даже расплакалась. :Спайк: Острый соус... Хм? :Пинки Пай: А что? Он очень вкусный. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. :Спайк: Эй, Искорка! Пинки Пай начинает игру "приколи пони хвост", хочешь поиграть? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! В этом городе все пони не в себе! Ты знаешь который час? :Спайк: Время праздновать день Солнца! Пони не должны спать, иначе они пропустят как принцесса поднимает Солнце. Тебе нужно развеселиться, Искорка: это же вечеринка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Я думала, что хоть здесь смогу узнать больше об элементах гармонии, но вот я глупая, все эти дружелюбные пони мешают мне. Легенда гласит: "в четырёхтысячную ночь звёзды помогут Лунной пони бежать из заточения и тогда наступит вечная ночь". Надеюсь, принцесса была права. Может быть это и вправду просто старая сказка. :Спайк: Пойдём, Искорка! Пора любоваться рассветом. :Пинки Пай: Как же это здорово! Ты рада? Я безумно рада, никогда раньше мне не было так весело! Ну, кроме момента, когда я впервые увидела тебя. А! Это самое важное событие в нашей жизни! :Мэр: Дамы и господа! Я, мэр города Понивилль, с радостью сообщаю вам о начале празднования дня Солнца! :Пони: Ура! Ура! Ура! :Мэр: Буквально через несколько секунд наш город станет свидетелем магического восхода, и мы будем праздновать самый длинный день в году. Для меня большая честь представить вам правительницу нашей страны, пони, которая каждое утро дарит нам рассвет и каждую ночь - Луну. Встречайте самую мудрую правительницу Эквестрии... :Флаттершай: готовы? :Мэр: ...Принцесса Селестия! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это... не к добру. :Мэр: Ох, всем оставаться спокойными, всему должно быть логическое объяснение. :Пинки Пай: Ух-ух! Мне нравится эта игра-угадайка! Или это прятки? :Рарити: Она пропала! :Пинки Пай: Ох, она молодец... кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, нет. Лунная пони. :Спайк: Ох! :Лунная пони: О, мои любимые пони! Давно я вас не видела, мои дорогие. Как поживаете, любители Солнца? :Радуга Дэш: Что ты сделала с нашей принцессой? :Эпплджек: Ох, смотри туда, Нелли. :Лунная пони: Ха-ха-ха, я для вас недостаточно хороша? Вы меня не узнаёте? :Пинки Пай: Ух-ух! Игры продолжаются! Эм, эм давайте играть! Может быть, ты - королева зла? Нет. Ты - чёрная вообража... :Лунная пони: Значит, после тысячи лет заточения, моя корона не имеет никакой силы? Вы не понимаете легенд? Вы что, не распознали знаков? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я читала. И я знаю, кто ты такая. Ты - Лунная пони! Лунная пони! :Лунная пони: Так, так, так. Хоть кто-то помнит меня. Значит, ты понимаешь, за чем я вернулась? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты вернулась, чтобы... чтобы... :Лунная пони: Ха-ха-ха! Запомните этот день, маленькие пони: он был последним. С этого момента, вас ждёт вечная ночь. Навсегда! Ха-ха-ха! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. :crack :Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility... :Narrator and Twilight Sparkle:...for both sun and moon... :Twilight Sparkle: ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where? :song :Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight! Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. :Twinkleshine: sigh Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends. :Twilight Sparkle: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony. :Spike: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi-ike! Spike? :Spike: groan :Twilight Sparkle: There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. What's that for? :Spike: Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but... :squeak :Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. :Spike: But we're on a break! :Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no... no, no, no! grunts Spike! :Spike: It's over here! :whack :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon? :Spike: Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale. :Twilight Sparkle: Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal! gasp Spike! Do you know what this means? :Spike: No-- whoa! :smack :Spike: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Take a note please, to the Princess. :Spike: Okie dokie. :Twilight Sparkle: My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! :Spike: Hold on. Preci... preci... :Twilight Sparkle: Threshold. :Spike: Threh... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. :Spike: Twilight Sparkle. Got it! :Twilight Sparkle: Great! Send it. :Spike: Now? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! :Spike: Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow. :Twilight Sparkle: That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away! :Spike: Impera... impera... :Twilight Sparkle: Important! :Spike: Whoa! :crunch :Spike: Okay, okay! inhale There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me. :Spike: belch :Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action. :Spike: throat My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely. :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm! :Spike: ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Spike: My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends! :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Spike: Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return. :Spike: Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said? :Twilight Sparkle: She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends. :Royal guards: whinnying :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, sirs. :Royal guards: huffing :Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try! :Twilight Sparkle: Um... hello? :Pinkie Pie: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was interesting all right. :Spike: sigh :Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres. :Applejack: Yeehaw! :thump :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-- :Applejack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends! :Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I-- :Applejack: So, what can I do you for? :Spike: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: throat Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? :Applejack: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some? :Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long... :ringing :Applejack: Soup's on, everypony! :thump :Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family? :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-- :Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... breath Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests. :Granny Smith: snort Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'... :Applejack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family! :Twilight Sparkle: spit laughter Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way. :Apple Bloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do... :Apple family: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: ...fine. :Apple family: cheering :Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie... :Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she? :whack :splat :Twilight Sparkle: Nng. :Rainbow Dash: laughter Uh, 'scuse me? sheepish laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn. :Rainbow Dash: laughter Lemme help you. :water :Rainbow Dash: sheepish laughter Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. out laughing :Spike: out laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me? :Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. sigh I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing. :Twilight Sparkle: Practicing for what? :Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff! :Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts? :Rainbow Dash: Yep! :Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria? :Rainbow Dash: That's them! :Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat. :Twilight Sparkle: Prove it. :noises :Rainbow Dash: of exertion Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. baaing chuckles You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more. :Spike: Wow, she's amazing! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: Rrgh. :Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it! :Spike: Decorations. Beautiful... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed. :Spike: Not the decor, her! :Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no. :Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight? :Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon-- :Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-- yelp Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair! :Rarity: Out of my hair? What about your hair?! :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help! :Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from. :Twilight Sparkle: wincing I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-- :Rarity: Huh? :crash :Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies! :Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color! :Spike: sigh :Spike: Wasn't she wonderful? :Twilight Sparkle: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list? :Spike: throat Oh, uh, music! It's the last one! :birdsong fanfare :Fluttershy: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three- :Twilight Sparkle: Hello! :Fluttershy: yelp :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. pause I'm Twilight Sparkle. pause What's your name? :Fluttershy: quietly Um... I'm Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, what was that? :Fluttershy: quieter Um... My name is Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Didn't quite catch that. :Fluttershy: squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: pause Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work! :Fluttershy: squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: Oookay. Spike Well, that was easy. :Fluttershy: gasp A baby dragon! :thump :Fluttershy: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute! :Spike: Well, well, well...! :Fluttershy: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, in that case we'd better be going. :Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name? :Spike: I'm Spike. :Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about? :Spike: Well, what do you wanna know? :Fluttershy: Absolutely everything. :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg... :Spike: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today? :Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please! :Spike: Gyah! :Twilight Sparkle: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep. :Spike: No I don't-- whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance! :Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night! :slamming :Spike: Huh. Rude much? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light? :flicks on :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: honk :Ponies: Surprise! :blows :Twilight Sparkle: groan :warps down :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! :whistle blows :Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet. :Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all gasp, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Pinkie Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went gasp! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends! :whistling :Applejack: Are you all right, sugarcube? :whistle blowing :Pinkie Pie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying! :Spike: "Hot sauce". Ooh... :Pinkie Pie: mouth full What? It's good! :disco music :ticking :Twilight Sparkle: groan :opens, music gets louder :Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play? :Twilight Sparkle: No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?! :Spike: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party! :Twilight Sparkle: imitates Spike :closes, music stops :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale... :Spike: C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise! :Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited-- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went gasp but I mean really, who can top that? :fanfare :Mayor Mare: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! :cheering :Mayor Mare: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria... :Fluttershy: Ready? :Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia! :Rarity: Huh? :chattering quietly and nervously in the background :Twilight Sparkle: This can't be good. :Mayor Mare: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding? :Rarity: She's gone! :gasping :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's good. yelp :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Nightmare Moon! :Spike: sigh :Nightmare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces. :Rainbow Dash: What did you do with our Princess?! :Applejack: muffled Whoa there, Nelly... :Nightmare Moon: chuckle Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty--noises :Nightmare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs? :Twilight Sparkle: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon! :gasping :Nightmare Moon: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here. :Twilight Sparkle: You're here to... to... gulp :Nightmare Moon: chuckle Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! thunder :be continued... :music :credits de:Transkripte/Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 en:Transcripts/Friendship is Magic, part 1 es:Transcripciones/La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 fr:La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1)/Transcription ko:우정은 마법, 1부/대본 pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaźń to magia#Część 1 pt:Transcrições/A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 sv:Transcripts/Vänskap är magisk, del 1 Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон